bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiroi Senkō
Shiroi Senkō (閃光白い, Senkou Shiroi; literally "Flash of White") is a shinigami of the Rukongai district, having spent a large portion of his life in Hueco Mundo. He is often called Kyōfū (強風, "Gale") due to his raw speed in battle and method of fighting. Appearance Shiroi's appearance is rather well-built and hardened, due to years of refined exercise and physical activity. He has the looks of a tall, black haired man, and is known for having a distinct and vibrant 'smile', especially visible in the midst of a physical conflict of any sort. Shiroi is also known for his apparent love of suits, and has a strange, acquired taste for premium quality blazers. He, apart from his stolen royal attire, is rarely ever seen wearing anything apart from formal attire. It should also be noted that Shiroi has walked around in others homes wearing nothing but underwear on various occasions, Making his intentions clear that he will 'make himself comfortable in a place that feels so.' This has led to numerous comical bouts of violence against him in attempts to force him to wear clothes, resulting in a comfortable-ability in fighting without clothes. Shiroi has distinct and highly visible crimson red eyes that are described as 'piercing' and 'dangerous', it should be noted that while his sight is heavily augmented by years of continuous skill-based training, his eye colour is completely unrelated.. Personality Shiroi's personality is complicated due to his lonely childhood in the most violent part of the Rukongai. This leaves him scarred and unable to depend on others, forcing himself to take matters into his own hands. While he was previously shocked when seeing people killed or assaulted, he does not hesitate to kill humans and souls alike when they attempt to derail him from his courses of action or thought. His time in the Rukongai is what shapes Shiroi as a character, his attitudes towards life, and the apparent nihilistic approach he has to it. The thought of loving comrades no longer fazes Shiroi, having spent years losing the people he felt closest to him, and his isolation stems from the lack of definitive and prolonged friendships throughout his childhood. This makes him feared and generally hated in the Shino'o academy, because he tries to harm others while in training and slaughters Hollows in vast numbers when hunting in groups. Others quickly become jealous of his potential but instead fixate on his lack of co-operation when in combat, and his issues with alliances and protection of others. This does change when he meets Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai , but he reverts back to his old self once stranded in Hueco Mundo. This all turns Shiroi into a rather dangerous and understandably lonely being. He secludes himself to his private study and practice frequently, and has only told Shiraga Kame his true name - his known name being an honorific epithet given to him by his comrades while in the Rukongai, who were all subsequently killed during his childhood. Shiroi hobbies include reading, eating and drinking. He was the so called, drinking champion, being able to stay relatively sober, after drinking more than everyone else, but this achievement would be broken by Shunsui later the next year. Reading is also one of Shiroi's fortes and he would read frequently by himself in his house, spending hours reading on history and science.He also enjoys eating meat-based foods, like Shabu-Shabu and Sukiyaki. Shiroi also has a strange liking for humans, despite being told on numerous occasions that they are ultimately flawed and doomed existences. He, before his stranding in Heuco Mundo, frequently took opportunities to travel to the Human World and see the vast culture and be amazed by it. Despite being relatively closed off, Shiroi is lively in the presence of humans, still knowing that they cannot see him on most occasions, and when he is in a Gigai, Shiroi is usually an excitable and extremely different figure to what he actually seems to be. History Shiroi was born in the Zaraki district of the Rukongai. Fending for himself in the wasteland that was the Rukongai. He was a quiet and agile boy, as he frequently ran and hid from gangs and mobs that tried to kill him. On one occasion, he beat up a middle-aged man while bare-handed, in a bout of anger, after seeing his favourite book get burned in front of his eyes. This tenacity to violent outbursts would make him hated in his neighbourhood, and would force him to isolate himself for a large portion of his life. Shiroi would steal the man's wooden sword and use it as a weapon to fight with, becoming efficient in unnatural forms of combat, and the ability to hide oneself while in the heat of a fight. Shiroi would continue improving in skill and would begin making his way through the districts, on a journey to reach the Seireitei. Along the way, in the 78th district, he meets Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, and they join him as they work towards the Gotei 13. They would all pass the exams with above average percentiles and both Renji and Shiroi would join Gengoro Onabara's advanced class. While in the class, Renji and Shiroi would surpass their peers and Renji would be promoted to lieutenant under Byakuya Kuchiki, and Shiroi would join Kenpachi Zaraki's division as a normal shinigami. Shiroi and five others would be tasked with an expedition to Hueco Mundo the following year, and set out to find out the cause of several disturbances in various regions. While on the expedition, Shiroi and his group find hordes of dissected Hollows, forming mounds all over the specific locations of disturbance, and encounter colossus beasts, around the same height as Gillians, but each givingboff Reiryoku stronger then Aizen's, by tenfold. One would later spot the group and chase them, eventually killing all but Shiroi in a sprint and leaving him stranded in Hueco Mundo. This is all concurrent with Aizen's coup d'etat, and thus no one notices that the Shinigami have disappeared, until after the Quincy-Shinigami war, years after Shiroi was stranded. During his time in Hueco Mundo, Shiroi meets Shiraga Kame, after unknowingly stumbling upon a Quincy compound for prisoners, and subsequently massacring a large number of them for currently unknown reasons. Shiroi would subsequently steal the attire of a Quincy officer, and would travel across the land for a number of years with Shiraga. Another team of Shinigami, lead by Byakuya Kuchiki, would find Shiroi in Hueco Mundo, after being tasked to by Shunsui Kyoraku. He is then taken back to the Seireitei, and begins feeding back all the information he collected in his last few years in Hueco Mundo. After returning, in the wake of the second Quincy Blood War, Shiroi is offered the position of Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: 'Shiroi was born with an abnormally large Spiritual Pressure, without explanation, and has been able to refine it for years to synchronize with his Shikai, that shapes his Reiryoku, and uses it to fight. It has a blood red appearance but has rarely been seen as Shiroi lacks the ability to materialise his Reiryoku to an easily visible extent. While large at the time of his birth, Shiroi's Spiritual Pressure pales in comparison to that of even a lieutenant in the Gotei 13, although Rukia has suggested that a healthier relationship with his Zanpakuto will allow for a sudden awakening of latent power. '''Average Kido Skill: '''Being a hard worker, Shiroi has trained himself in the knowledge of Reiryoku flow. His preferred style is that of small bolts and blasts to attack vital points. Shiroi has enough skill to perform average Kido skills without incantation but has no ability whatsoever in performing high level Kido - with incantation or without.. '''Expert Hakuda Skill: '''Shiroi's most dangerous feature is not his Spiritual Power, but his body. He is able to use unmatched leg techniques and has shown an ability to even break bones, with hardened kicks. The sheer pressure from a missed kick has been enough to blow back amateur hollows and Shinigami alike. Another dangerous feature is his hands, his Shikai forming around them in active combat. Shiroi's fists are his most accurate weapons, and while most use a blade due to its increased lethality, Shiroi's body causes lateral and usually fatal damage that he cannot replicate in any way, with a blade or ranged weapon. *'Yurui Kobushi ' ( 緩い握りこぶし, "Soft fist"): The soft fist was a technique developed by Shiroi while in Hueco Mundo to deal with the lack of energy that he retained during battles. The scarcity of food lead to an overall lack of energy required to perform lethal strikes on opponents, so he began using sharp, quick blows to wear down his enemies - while retaining his stamina and fighting prowess. *'Kitsui Kobushi ( 堅い握りこぶし, "Hard fist"):: On the other hand, the hard fist was utilized unknowingly by Shiroi as a child and adolescent in the Rukongai, to end bouts quickly and escape death on numerous occasions. It should be noted that the hard fist requires a high level of skill in Hakuda, as a truly talented hakuda fighter will use their on Reiryoku to reinforce their body, and materialize it to allow for heavier blows, in a similar way to the Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise") used by Quincies to harden blood vessels. Average Swordsmanship: 'After training with the 10th division for most of his time in the Seireitei, Shiroi has gained extreme knowledge of his swordplay, and can beat most in one on one battles. he also gains an advantage when using his reiryoku shaping techniques but generally refrains from it, due to the adverse effects it can have on the ferocity of a relatively ''calm style of combat. *'Kouji '( 好餌, "Bait"): One of Shiroi's main abilities is the power to step out of large attacks and spend a second thinking about his strategy. If the enemy notices this strange movement then it leaves Shiroi extremely vulnerable to attack as he is moving onto his back foot. But he can use this repeatedly to bait an impatient enemy into speeding up, and use his gravity to redirect the momentum of the blow, and use it against his aggressor. *'Ouda '( 殴打, "Strike"): This attack is a full frontal thrust towards the enemy, that can break most human-based levels of protection - granted Shiroi uses his full power. The only problem with this strike is speed. Any opponent faster than Shiroi can react and easily kill him, striking from a number of weaknesses that are created by the attack, most noticeably the exposure of his entire back. *'''Zanjutsu Stances: Shiroi, after spending years stranded in Hueco Mundo, developed stances of swordsmanship to combat the attacks of different enemies - of various different sizes and shapes, and yet still remain a constant threat in the midst of a bout. ** Tei shibō '( 低死亡, "Low death"): The low stance is the most physically aggressive of Shiroi's sword techniques. He drops his body as low as he can and uses raw strength to propel his - almost parallel to the ground - body towards the legs of his opponent. The move is so misleading that most block their feet but Shiroi then stops, pushes of his leading foot and swings at the opponent's chest. Only a naturally skilled r experienced sword fighter will notice the true intentions of the attack, and many still end up being bisected from the waist up to the nape. ** '''Hikari shibō '( 光死亡, "Light death"): The light stance requires total peace, as it is one that makes no noise or movement. Shiroi stands with his sword pointing towards the ground and lets his enemy move towards him. The moment the enemy moves he drops and aims for their legs, swinging so quickly that the opponents legs have been cleaved before they even perceive the movement. Dismembered, Shiroi's enemy is then give n a coup de grâce. **'Omoi shibō '( 重い死亡, "Heavy death"): The heavy stance utilises the arm muscle that Shiroi has to kill multiple individuals at once. The attack starts with a relaxed step towards the approximate middle opponent, if surrounded, and he spins to clockwise, to generate a sufficient force and swings his blade, to follow his spin, that slices each man in half with quick ease. **'Takai shibō '( 高い死亡, "High death"): The tall stance uses a perfectly timed jump to catch the opponent off guard and fall down with his blade, to split the enemy in half. The jump can be off by only one second, before or after, as if you stall or rush, you will be vulnerable in a killer strike. '''High Shunpo skill: Shiroi has developed the ability to deal with his average Shunpo skill by physically enhancing his leg strength. This was by opening his meridian vessels and learning difficult movements techniques. He is able to keep up with master Shunpo practitioners, only by removing, all weight restrictions. The only problem with this method is the loss of regard for safety, as Shiroi's sub-conscious moves the muscles on reflex. Shiroi uses a method he devised, Isshun ( 一瞬, "Instant"), to travel at speeds faster than his range, by forcing Ki directly into he's feet and using the resultant force to propel himself at speeds faster than normal. While this technique allows him to keep up with and on occasion exceed the expected speeds o even a third seat, he can only use Isshun for set periods of time, as the Ki quickly begins to take the energy from his own cells, deteriorating his legs and rendering him useless in all forms of movement. Enhanced Durability: '''Shiroi's durability is widely enhanced due to the method of opening his blood vessels to allow for higher than average oxygen content levels. This has allowed him to completely outrank most hollows and even the weakest of Arrancar in long-lasting bouts - while sustaining grievous injuries and damage during the battle. He can remain standing after taking fatal wounds and even inflict such wounds in anger.Despite this, his stamina is not perfectly stable, when emotionally distressed he has been noted to fight with more aggression, and yet oddly last longer in prolonged combat. This occurs at the bewilderment of most, as the opposite is expected to happen when fighting in pure anger and rage. '''Enhanced Strength: '''It must be noted that Shiroi's base strength is not normal to begin with, but with constant training he is at the level of a hakuda master in raw, brute power, but is not a master because he rarely applies method to his attacks, usually preferring to act on reflex and reaction than on thought and strategy. His most extensive use of strength would be the lifting of a 300kg hollow over his shoulder and subsequently throwing of said enemy, all occurring within a battle against three hollow - of which Shiroi slew two. '''High Intellect: Shiroi is one of the smartest among his peers and has shown on various occasions the ability to remain calm in even the most dire of situations. This, alongside his keen imagination, allow him to execute far-fetched goals in amazingly brief instances of time, an example of his intellect is having been able to gain entry to the Shin'ō Academy, despite having lived in the Rukongai and having had no prior lessons or knowledge instilled or taught to him.. Keen Strategist: '''Shiroi trained in the Seizon dojo for more than two years and was the leader of a small quadrant of bandits that attended. He was the main plan-maker in his group and his ability is more evident during Ginjo's revolt. He was able to comprehend every situation and act with extreme caution regarding the power of Ginjo's forces, While Ichigo Kurosaki himself was completely unaware of the group's real intentions, albeit due to his direct misleading and orchestrated involvement in all the events. Seizon-Dojo The Seizon ( 生存, "Survival" ), is a dojo of which Shiroi attended in his first years of swordsmanship. After a year or two he decided to leave the dojo, after learning about the fundamental laws behind wielding a sword: '''Flow, the ability to read the direction of an enemies' attack and act accordingly with; Composure, the stance of which you take when fighting, with your physical skill being gauged by your; Rage, the anger and commitment to winning that you hold or require. Within these techniques, there are two subgroups; unbalanced, to attack with no regard for one's self and fight to kill and; Balanced, to fight with the protection ''of one or more people in mind and be analytical in attack. :'Flow: The flow of an enemy is the direction and force they move towards or against. The best way to learn how to predict it is to spend a whole day having rocks thrown at you while blindfolded. This will increase your reliability on the body, rather than guessing where it is and will lead to total control of the flow of a battle. Shiroi has shown signs of preferring a more unbalanced stance, considering his less than average chivalry, he will end the fight as quickly as possible. ::'Unbalanced: To get as close as possible to the enemy and read their flow with more precision and attack, when any 'opportunity arises. ::'Balanced: 'To keep your distance and wait for the enemy to tire himself before going in for the kill. : '''Composure: '''The composure of oneself, is best described as the ability to maintain a aura of analysis and logical thinking while being attacked from all fronts. The way to train a man in this skill is to surround them with over five people and fight them simultaneously until physically unfit to do so. This can take hours for a durable fighter, days for the best. The stamina required to perform this task is incomprehensible to the novice learner and captain-rank fighters will still have a hard time maintaining their stance for over an hour. :: '''Unbalanced: '''To move while maintaining a position of defense and use heavier stances to win. Limiting oneself to a certain area of a battlefield is usually practiced, although it leads to issues and problems if the environment is disadvantageous to the practitioner. :: '''Balanced: '''To use light, fast stances and stick to one area of space, utilising the immediate surroundings to a great degree. Using the environment and objects within one's attack radius is usually advised, to distract the enemy and create opportunities to attack from. : '''Rage: '''the rage of a man is described as the anger and emotion created and sustained by an individual directly influenced by the collective mental and physical strain they are willing to take. The more a man has accepted death, the higher their rage, as they know that as long as they beat their opponent; dying will have been worth it. The way to train in this attribute is to leave the trainee in a forest for a week, to learn how to fend for themselves; welcome them back and give them luxuries for a day, and then send them back into the forest. This must be repeated until they decline the luxuries and show signs of preparation before entering the forest. Shiroi prefers to use this style when vastly outnumbered and backs it up with his Zanjutsu. The result allows him to attain a form of raw strength almost unmatched, just below that of a Kenpachi and he can attack without any regard for his body, once going as far as ripping of his own leg to break out of chains placed on his feet. :: '''Unbalanced: '''To attack with all anger and abandon the Composure you once had. This form of attack usually wears the body out and leaves the practitioner unable to fight or engage in intense exercise for months, and can only be adequately controlled by a truly experienced fighter. :: '''Balanced: '''To abandon the flow and attack with every muscle in the body in extremely heavy strikes. Zanpakuto '''Akuma-ōji '( 悪魔王子, "Demon prince") is the name of Shiroi's Zanpakuto. it takes the form of a long black blade, that has a small hilt and another blade that is not used and remains sheathed when in combat. This blade is never fought with, making him one of the few users of a dual-sword Zanpakuto, and yet the only one that does not actively use both in fights. Akuma's true form is that of a Satyr beast, that lives within Shiroi's own dimension on a large stone throne, and continuously releases a demonic aura, one so strong that it escapes Shiroi's own body and can be felt by beings within his presence. The sheer power that Akuma exerts is monumental, and far greater then Shiroi could ever hope to harness, for the first time Shiroi entered the dimension, the sheer sight of Akuma caused Shiroi's eyes to rupture completely and erode - albeit only within his own dimension. Shikai 'Akuma-ō '( 悪魔王, "Demon king") is Shiroi's Shikai. The release command for it is: "'''Slay the sin" ( 罪を殺します, Tsumiokoroshimasu) It uses the unique ability of Reiryoku manipulation to manifest objects around Shiroi, described as being slightly orange and old, this is actually only a half of his Shikai, as he leaves the other half sheathed. He claims that his other half is too dangerous to use, and so avoids it in every way, preferring to fight without a Shikai at all, then risk exposing the full power of it. = : Shikai Special Ability: Akuma's main ability is split into two halves, polar opposites that each have their own strength and weaknesses. The first is the one that Shiroi uses the most, his first blade, that he refers to as Furu no ō ( フルの王, "King of the full"); while the second is Kai no ō ( 欠いの王, "King of the devoid"): thus, Furu and Kai in short. :Furu no ō ( フルの王, "King of the full"): Furu is Shiroi's first blade, and actively holds Reiryoku in a dimension separate to that of the real world. This dimension contains energy in its most basic form, and breaks down all that enter, through any means. :Kai no ō ( 欠いの王, "King of the devoid"): Kai is Shiroi's second blade, and is rarely used. This is due to its nature, that of a blade that actively takes energy from its surroundings and other beings, and transports it to the same dimension that Furu releases energy from. The reason for its limited usage is due to the fact that it also actively leeches from Shiroi himself, taking not just ambient, background Reiryoku from him, but also his life force, and every form of energy that he possesses. While it provides a massive boost to the energy that Furu can utilise, Shiroi deems its use too dangerous to himself, and too dangerous to other beings as well. Bankai Akuma-ō no tōchichi ( 悪魔王の統治血, "Governing blood of the demon king") Category:Visored Category:Human Category:HollowHunters Category:Shiroi Senko Category:Vizard